Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, may be provided with a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load for treatment, such as drying. The laundry load may be treated in the treating chamber using one or more treating chemistries according to a cycle of operation. The treating chemistry may be dispensed to the treating chamber through one or more conduits.